Captivated
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Kojuro and Hanbei both hold a certain affection for their Lords.Hanbei uses this to his advantage. A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure why there aren't more stories of this pairing. It's so easy. lol. YAOI. HanbeixKojuro in ch 1, and KojuroxMasamune in ch 2-3.
1. Damsel

Katakura Kojuro sat inside a holding cell within the Toyotomi's castle. It had been more than a few days since he was ambushed and taken to this dark disgusting place. He quietly waited, simply biding his time for the perfect opportunity to escape, though they seemed to be eluding him. At around the same time every day, the white haired man named Takenaka Hanbei would enter the cell. Each day he demanded the same thing: "Join the Toyotomi army. I want you."

And each day, along with the same unappealing offer, was Kojuro's annoyed answer.

"There shall be no other man in my life but Masamune-sama." This man and his Toyotomi Empire was nothing Kojuro envied. He would watch the man pace the room, trying in vain to tempt his captive with delusions of grandeur. He would not be so easily deceived.

During Hanbei's last visit, he warned he would strike down the one-eyed dragon. Kojuro kept his cool, his only reply being that he shouldn't underestimate his lord. That earned him a harsh slap from the strategist's riding crop, right across his face too.

"I will have you..Katakura Kojuro."

That had been over a day ago. Kojuro stared out the barred windows, shifting so the chains around his wrists were in a more comfortable position. Outside, the sun was melting over a grassy knoll, another long day coming to an end. This was Kojuro's only view from his position at the moment. Somehow, he felt a sense of longing for his Lord and chuckled to himself. He felt like some damsel in distress waiting to be rescued.

Presently, he heard the trit-trotting of horse hooves, something common with Hanbei's arrival. A day late, but still, he had arrived. Kojuro stared down at the floor, acting oblivious to his presence as always as the slender man walked in.

Something was off this time, however. He heard him whispering to the guards followed by footsteps walking away. Kojuro looked up seeing Hanbei approach him with cold eyes. Kojuro focused his eyes on the silhouetted form in front of him. He was carrying a long box. Said box was presented before him. Hanbei smiled as he unwrapped it as if it were his own birthday present. Inside lay one of his beloved lord's swords, damaged and broken in half.

"Your lord is no more. Today, I was the victor." Hanbei's voice came out quiet and smooth. "I've brought this as proof."

Kojuro looked over the pieces as best he could without holding them himself. As sure as he was his lord's right eye, that was one of Date's swords.

The shackled man turned his head away.

" I do not believe he is dead."

"Even if he was.. There is but one lord for me." Disgruntled, Hanbei grabbed his prisoner by his hair yanking it at it's ends.

"You ought to watch your tongue, Kojuro. I don't think you fully realize just what position you are in." Kojuro winced feeling his scalp burn and a headache start to pulse through his skull. Hanbei's face was a mere inch from his now. His eyes darted over the rugged man's face, studying him like the map of a battle field.

"You didn't think I would actually fall for such a poorly planned trick like this, did you?" Kojuro grinned defiantly.

Hanbei had had enough irritations for one day. His dirty boot met with the face of his captive sending him smashing up against the wall.

"You are a fool to not accept my offer." Again his purple boot met with the other man's face, this time stepping and squeezing the defenseless man's jaw. He laid there and took it.

"Sooner or later, you're going to be mine." Hanbei had this look in his eyes that made Kojuro uncomfortable. If only his sword were here at his side.

Hanbei began taking his gloves off.

"The way you talk about your lord…I can relate to that feeling." Off came his cape and shoulder guard. Kojuro stared half listening. Was he preparing for some sort of attack?

Hanbei slid off his white and purple shirt as well.

No. No, that wasn't it at all.

Those lavender eyes stared into his own dark eyes.

"Have you a deeper relationship with your one-eyed dragon lord?" Hanbei bluntly asked.

This came as a surprise to Kojuro.

"I…no I..that isn't anything you need to concern yourself with." Kojuro looked away a bit embarrassed. However, it was true how he felt about his lord. 'Masamune…'

Hanbei knelt down next to him.

"I feel the same way for my own lord." A soft hand turned his sun kissed face towards the other tactician. Only then did Kojuro realize the other was completely naked besides his purple mask. He squirmed. "What are you doing?"

"Kojuro, tonight you will be mine. Even if you refuse, I will not be walking away from here empty handed." Hanbei's hands drifted down to his shirt, opening the heavily armored piece of clothing. Silently, Kojuro watched as those soft hands caressed his hard stomach and chest. He thought he heard Hanbei let out a sigh.

"This is getting weird." Kojuro pointed out. Hanbei seemed to not even notice, a small smile now on his lips.

"I'm sure..my lord's chest would feel something like yours."

Hanbei leaned down and dared to run his tongue up Kojuro's chest. Kojuro's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time someone had worshiped his body. Oh, how he longed for the day he could do the same to Masamune's own.

Looking down at the mess of hair in the dark, it wasn't hard to imagine that it was Masamune admiring his ripped torso. Those hands, would Masamune's feel this way? Soft and calculating? Kojuro let out a grunt. Hanbei made sure to lavish his nipples with his wet tongue. Hanbei moved their bodies closer, leaving a few bites along Kojuro's collar bones, moving up his neck with a long lick. Kojuro shuddered, eyes closed now.

Pearly white teeth nibbled at Kojuro's ear. Hanbei's hips jerked against his own, and a whimper met his ear. Damn, if he wasn't hard before he was definitely hard after hearing such a cute noise.

Kojuro opened his eyes and looked at Hanbei.

"Take my pants off." They were becoming increasingly uncomfortable around his hips.

Hanbei did as he was told, working them down around his prisoner's ankles. The flush that rose in Hanbei's cheeks was masked by the dark, but his shuddered breath didn't go unnoticed by the other man.

The chained tactician groaned feeling those hands once again on his stomach moving lower and settling on his engorged shaft. His hips bucked involuntarily. It was true, he needed this. He watched those hands work over his shaft, as those fingers would swipe against his tip.

"Oh.." Kojuro couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Hanbei's grip. That head dipped between his legs, and Kojuro lost himself at the feeling of being swallowed into Hanbei's moist cavern. All Kojuro could think of was Masamune pleasuring him this way. Kojuro imagined the look on the one-eyed dragon's face, heady and lustful. He wanted to reach down and pull his hair, push him all the way down on his cock.

Hanbei removed his lips from the other's need and Kojuro's reverie quickly ended. Hanbei's pale legs straddled his victim.

Kojuro looked up at him surprised.

"I…need you." Hanbei wasn't bluffing. The stiff erection between his legs was evidence enough. Kojuro jolted feeling Hanbei grab his shaft behind him and watched with an agape expression as the strategist lowered himself onto his awaiting dick.

All of the sounds Hanbei made as he forced himself down to Kojuro's hilt were driving the other crazy.

"Nnng! Ah!" Hanbei's cheeks flushed and his nails dug into the man's chest beneath him.

"You're bigger than I expected." Came Hanbei's sex drunken voice. Those walls clamped around him tightly, shivering and quaking. Kojuro could not stop his hips from arching up. It truly was bliss. Hanbei gasped and rolled his hips down onto Kojuro and they both groaned low. The slight frame above him rocked back and forth creating a wonderful friction, soft mewls coming from that strategist's lips. Kojuro bit hard into his lip. He was already so close after withholding himself from this pleasure for so long. He wouldn't let himself cum yet. He wanted to enjoy this moment for what it was worth.

Hanbei's muscles finally loosened and a whimper escaped his lips. Kojuro watched the other raise up only to come back down and envelope him inside his warmth again. He bit his lip at the amazing feeling.

Hanbei's body wracked with shudders as he began moving faster, calling out his master's name. "Hideyoshi…sama!" Kojuro's brow furrowed. How unromantic to call out another man's name, even though he was essentially doing the same thing with his own lord. He jerked his hips upward into that overwhelming heat, those hips above him moving in a sloppy rhythm. Hanbei's breathing was uneven, sighing lustfully with each of his movements. Hanbei cried out feeling the prick inside him strike that wonderful spot and he drove his hips down onto that same spot calling out his loved one's name. Kojuro couldn't help but let out soft grunts with each of Hanbei's movements. He was achingly ready to release now, each of Hanbei's shivers and spasms upon his member driving him insane. He came suddenly, thrusting into that warmth around him. Hanbei looked more than pleased and rode to his release, arching his back spraying Kojuro's stomach with his seed.

They both lay there catching their breath.

"I hope your lord was as good for you as my lord was for me."


	2. Markings

Kojuro suddenly jolted awake in his futon. He rubbed his head panting lightly. It had been only a few days since his encounter with the Toyotomi strategist. Soon after, he escaped from that place and was now safe and back with his lord and their soldiers.

Lately Kojuro had a guilty heart. He wanted his lord more than anything, and yet he succumbed to that slender man named Hanbei. Images of that lewd tryst still played in his mind.

He got up and decided to walk about outside. His mind was working too much for him to sleep. Glancing over, he saw a light on in the tent he and Masamune used for creating strategies before a battle.

Sighing heavily, he walked over opening the flap at the entrance. He could see Masamune's back was to him. He seemed to be studying something intently.

"Kojuro." Masamune's deep raspy voice sounded so delicious when saying his name.

"I am sorry for disturbing my lord at such a late hour. Though I am a bit curious as to what you yourself are doing up." Kojuro approached calmly. Masamune rubbed his chin in thought and looked over at his right eye standing there in his night yukata. He himself was in his night robes as well.

Masamune turned in his seat to face Kojuro. He could see that something was not the same in his partner.

"I could not sleep. Something seemed off about a few of these positions." He motioned to the layout of all the current warring states laid out on the table.

"Ah.I see. Should we discuss it more, my lord?" Kojuro offered dutifully.

"Nah. It's too late for tactful thinking." Masamune dismissed the idea. He looked more closely at his partner and stood.

"It is good to have you back home, Kojuro." He grinned big and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Kojuro couldn't help but smile and feel a little embarrassed. Masamune let his eyes wonder as Kojuro mumbled some excuse as to how it was not a big deal. His eyes widened. On his subject's neck were tons of dark marks all along his chest even dipping into his yukata. He moved his hand along the line of the bone there. Kojuro's breath caught in his throat. His lord was openly touching him.

"What is all of this, Kojuro?" Masamune asked with brow furrowed.

Kojuro suddenly remembered the marks Hanbei had left. He shifted his yukata closed.

"It is nothing, my lord." Kojuro averted his gaze.

Masamune glared at him." Huhhhh?" He was becoming frustrated with Kojuro. This man had never tried to hide anything from him before. Masamune was becoming more curious.

"Kojuro. Let me see. If it's nothing it shouldn't be a problem."

Kojuro sighed reluctantly. "Alright.." Regretfully, he loosened his yukata enough that the shoulders fell off, exposing down to his navel. He kept his eyes closed as Masamune stared at all the marks littering his body. Some of them looked like nail markings. Masamune could make a joke about him being with some harlot from a brothel…but he had been a hostage of Toyotomi Hideyoshi for a while now.

"Just what…are those from?" Masamune hoped for some logical explanation.

"I cannot say." He was defensive about it. He lord was never supposed to find out.

Masamune frowned. "You are my right eye. And as my right eye, you are part of me. I have to know, Kojuro."

He stood there, silent.

"Will you not answer me?"

"..My lord I-"

"If you will not answer me as your lord, then answer me as your trusted friend." That made Kojuro meet his gaze. Masamune looked irate, but he could tell he was indeed concerned.

"It is..Dishonorable, Masamune." Again, Kojuro looked away.

Enraged, Masamune grabbed his right eye, tackling him to the ground. Two strong hands wrapped around Kojuro's neck cutting off his air.

"Kojurooooo!"He glared at his partner.

"I-it was….Ta-ke…naka." Kojuro managed to get out. That relented Masamune's attack on his throat. Kojuro huffed. To think his lord would go that far to get information out of him…

The look in Masamune's eyes caught his attention. He stared at him in disbelief.

"Takenaka..Hanbei?"

Kojuro nodded."Yes, my lord." Masamune visibly tensed, his hands balling up in fists.

His lord remained quiet as he sat atop his right eye, all the while Kojuro enjoying the position, but fearful of what might happen next.

Those two warm hands touched his exposed chest again. "Kojuro…how could you allow him to touch you." He looked his partner dead in the eye. His hands wandered down to the pink crescent shaped scratches on his torso, just now realizing the implications from where he was sitting atop Kojuro. His hand twitched.

"Just what did you two do?" Masamune ground out through his clenched teeth.

"Masamune-sama…" Kojuro looked at him with eyes full of lament. "I have done something regretful that has shamed your very name. Please, allow for me to repent in any way you see fit." Kojuro spoke honestly.

"Kojuro..!" Masamune glared down at him, holding the two ends of the opened yukata in his shaking hands. He bowed his head, his long hair tickling Kojuro's stomach. "Don't you know you belong to me?" He suddenly shouted out.

Kojuro lay there dumb struck.

Masamune shook on top of Kojuro.

"My lord..?" Kojuro's heart leapt into his throat when Masamune raised his head with tears in his eye.

"M-Masamune-sama!" Kojuro sat up and hugged his general. "Forgive me for upsetting you."

Fingers dug into his back, and unlike Hanbei's, he welcomed his lord's piercing touch. "To think…you were with someone else…!" Masamune pulled back to glare at his partner again.

They stared intensely at one another a moment. "Forgive me." Kojuro asked.

Masamune pressed his lips to Kojuro's in a hot, blood-boiling kiss. Kojuro lost himself in the kiss, holding Masamune as close as he could to himself. Masamune let out a small moan as they parted. Kojuro simply stared at his lord a moment.

"Masamune-sama….you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." He smiled.

Masamune hugged his loyal partner. "Kojuro.." The way he said his name, it was different this time. Kojuro shifted his lord in his lap, about to ask what was wrong when he felt something hot and hard there against his own his lord was not completely unaffected.

Hot breath ran across his ear. "You said you wanted to repent." Masamune 's nose and lips brushed his neck and it was all over for Kojuro."You can start by making it up to me right now." Masamune said smoothly, rolling up on Kojuro's lap, rubbing himself on Kojuro's stomach.

Kojuro didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Expression

Masamune soon found himself lying under the hard body of his trusted right eye. Kojuro mapped out his lord's body with his tongue, making sure no patch went untouched. He had Masamune practically writhing beneath him.

"K…Kojuro..ah!" He watched his subordinate with a glazed over look. Kojuro was currently working on adoring one of his dusty nipples. Kojuro made sure to taste test both of them, circling them with his tongue, giving the one under him wave after wave of pleasure. Masamune's hand was on his head, fingers woven inside his usually neat hair. He had been kissing and biting all over his new lover's chest and neck for quite some time now, making sure never to neglect a kiss for his perfect lips. Masamune was nearly shaking with desire at this point. Kojuro still had a ways to go. He wanted to show Masamune how much he had longed for him, and he did so taking his time.

"H..hey ..Kojuro."Masamune's eyes met his. "Why are you teasing me so much?" He seemed almost irritated. Right now, Kojuro was gently messaging the skin under his navel, having opened his night yukata down to his hips.

"Be patient with me." He smiled at his lord. Masamune watched Kojuro peel back the remainder of the yukata, letting his erection free in the night air. Kojuro stared openly.

Lightly blushing, Masamune closed his legs.

"What are you staring at you pervert!"

"I am the pervert? Who was the one complaining about me going too slow?" Kojuro smiled and Masamune looked embarrassed.

"Any how, this is the first time seeing you like this, Masamune. I don't ever want to forget it." Kojuro pushed the other's knees apart and Masamune complied. Kojuro's hands were on him once again, tracing his hips and his strong legs adoringly. He couldn't stop himself from kissing the inside of one of them, making Masamune twitch all over.

"Kojuro.." There came that wonderful voice again. Masamune met his gaze again. Kojuro's hand didn't stop rubbing the skin of his leg.

"I suppose this is enough playing around." Grinning, he let go of those wonderful legs and fully grasped the core of his lord's need. Masamune arched with a gasp, staring his partner in the face as if he couldn't believe he had just grabbed his erection. Kojuro's hand felt amazing on his hot flesh. Bucking into his hand, he watched Kojuro work him over. He didn't bother to conceal the noises he was making. Kojuro's hand tightened and loosened at just the right moments dragging his lord closer to the end. He grabbed his right hand man's arm.

"K-Kojuro.." Panting, Masamune looked like a whore in heat. Kojuro licked his lips giving his lord one last stroke in which Masamune moaned before the sinful hand was removed. Kojuro's next move was to flip their positions. He lay on his back and brought Masamune's hips up over his face.

"Kojuro,h- hey..what are you doing?" He bent his head down to get a look at Kojuro just in time to see him swallow his tip inside his mouth.

"Ohhh…" He groaned out, eyes rolling back in his skull. It felt amazing. Kojuro's tongue would dart out to tease his slit sending shudders to wrack through his lord's frame.

"I..thought we were done-ha!-playing?Nggmm..Kojuro!" Masamune bucked his hips into the warmth under him. He closed his eyes simply enjoying the feeling. That was until one of Kojuro's fingers wiggled past his cheeks and past the ring of muscle.

"Ha..!" Masamune tried to pull his hips away effectively shoving his erection down Kojuro's throat, who choked and managed to wiggle the finger inside while Masamune dealt with the stars in his eyes.

Kojuro let the shaft out of his mouth with a pop and Masamune let out an uncharacteristic whimper.

"Get that thing..out of my ass." Kojuro could only laugh inwardly as he moved the finger around. Masamune arched back on it.

"Ah..I'm serious..K..Koju-ro!" Kojuro moved another finger inside and he kissed the tip of his lord's erection.

"Masamune-sama, please relax." Those fingers continued to rub the other man's insides. Soon he was panting and rocking his hips back onto those digits.

Masamune felt his arousal being taken back into that sweet mouth and couldn't help but let out a pleased groan. Being worked over from both ends felt so amazing.

Kojuro felt his master twitch in his mouth and licked him over, working his fingers in deeper. That's when Masamune lost it. He exploded inside Kojuro's mouth with a loud sigh.

Masamune collapsed on the floor and Kojuro followed him leaning over his lord. Stroking his cheek, he admired this new expression of Masamune's he had never seen. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were still a light hue of red.

Kojuro leaned down kissing his lord tenderly. He ran his fingers through his soft hair as he did so. Masamune tasted himself on those lips and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Masamune-sama…If you will allow me.." He parted softly, opening his own yukata. Masamune stared at the long appendage between Kojuro's hips. Kojuro grinned.

"Masamune-sama, please…you're staring." He blinked and looked away.

"I was not star-ah!" Kojuro had Masamune's legs parted, heels thrown over his right eye's shoulders.

Kojuro quirked an eyebrow. His lordship sure was showing him many strange expressions tonight.

Masamune relaxed and looked into Kojuro's eyes. At this moment, Kojuro had everything he needed right in his arms.

"Kojuro…" Masamune whispered huskily for his tactician. That was all Kojuro needed to hear. He thrust himself inside the beautiful body beneath him.

The strangled sound that left Masamune's lips was pleasing to Kojuro's ears. He was nowhere near all the way inside, and still, it felt amazing being this close to his lord. The dark haired man beneath him panted, his fingers gripping for dear life upon his back. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Masamune..allow me to move." Kojuro received a small nod from the other.

"Just do it, you don't have to ask." Kojuro's hips snapped forward after that response, filling his beloved lord with his stiff member.

Masamune groaned arching his back a little. Kojuro rubbed the arch softly, kissing those lips he loved so much. The feeling of being with Date Masamune right now, and in this way- nothing else could compare.

Set on waiting for the other to adjust, he was surprised to feel Masamune's hips grind down onto him.

He looked down on his lord's sweaty brow, furrowed in slight agitation.

"Don't..just sit there..move, Kojuro." The arms around his neck grew tighter, pulling him in. How could he refuse his lord?

Kojuro held Masamune in his arms, one around his torso and the other upon his hip as he drove himself in slow thrusts into him. Masamune shivered as he withdrew.

"Ah.." Masamune watched Kojuro slide inside his tight hole. Grinning, Kojuro picked up his pace, skin slapping against skin inside the tent.

"Uahh.. Oh shit..Kojuro..!" His lord cried out his name. Encouraged, Kojuro grunted and moved harder into Masamune. He watched as the other's eyes squeezed shut. His lord let out a loud moan asking Kojuro to hit that spot again. Those strong thighs squeezed around his hips, drawing him even deeper inside the one beneath him.

"Ma..samune..sama!" Kojuro pounded into Masamune, coming closer to his own peak as he struck that spot inside his lover again and again.

"Kojuro!" Masamune was chanting his name now. He used the hand not holding his hip to stroke his master's throbbing need between them. Splashes of white coated both of their stomachs soon after he began pleasuring his lord, a pleasure filled moan falling from Masamune's lips. Kojuro kept thrusting into that tightening heat, losing himself inside his lord. They kissed, both riding out their orgasms. Kojuro's hips rolled forward a few times before he thought it best to pull out. Cream flowed from Masamune's reddened hole.

Masamune gave a sigh, sitting up and looked at his loyal right eye who was all smiles. He couldn't help but smirk as well.

"You know Kojuro..I just thought of something." He glanced around the lit up tent.

"Yes, Masamune –sama?" He sat holding his lord against his chest, lazily stroking his hair.

"This tent has been lit up this whole time. One of our soldiers may have heard or seen us." He looked up at Kojuro.

He felt a sudden rush of panic and a heat rose to his cheeks.

Masamune simply chuckled at his expression.

"Kojuro, something like that..Others finding out…" He grabbed his tactician's chin bringing him in closer. "Wouldn't bother me at all."

"Masamune-sama.." He kissed his lord, embracing him in a true lovers embrace. When they parted, Masamune spoke.

"I will personally destroy Hanbei, along with the Toyotomi reign."

His lord had that strong headed look in his eyes again.

"Yes, Masamune-sama."


End file.
